


Do you want to know a secret?

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is a Softie, Drabble, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gen, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Short & Sweet, Warlock is a cutie, non-binary Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: Nanny Ashtoreth and Warlock have a small heart-to-heart where Warlock reveals her a very interesting secret...[Fictober 2019, Day 18]





	Do you want to know a secret?

**Day 18: “Secrets? I love secrets.”**

“Nanny, nanny!” little Warlock screams, running full speed towards Crowley, who just turns around from where she was busy trying to prepare something for the kid and opens her arms.

Warlock jumps and Crowley makes him twirl in the air. The kid laughs happily, hugging his nanny tight.

“Did you miss me, nanny?” he asks, his little head hidden by Crowley’s hair.

“Of course, my beautiful boy. Did you have fun?”

“Yes!” he exclaims, raising his head fast and looking at Crowley directly in the eyes.

His excited smile is so contagious, Crowley himself can't help but smile back. 

“Disneyland was so fun! I even went to the scary rides! Are you proud of me?”

“Very much, dear. Now, my brave and fearless leader, would you like some cake?” she asks, gently putting down the kid. 

At the overly excited and too loud ‘Yes’, she smiles and goes to prepare his snack.

As Warlock enthusiastically eats, she tries to convince herself that she doesn't care for the Antichrist. Absolutely not. Crowley is here on a mission and nothing more.

She’s a great actor, that's all. But as she repeats her little speech over and over in her head the words lose meaning and she finds herself not believing a single one. 

She curses Satan for having made such a cute child and also herself, for having such a soft spot for children.

If Aziraphale could see her right now, he’d surely mock her.

A demon making cakes for a child, spending almost all her time with him and enjoying it too. Which is, by far the worst thing.

She needs to get out of the house and make some serious trouble around London, otherwise the city will get used to its fake calm and efficiency due to her absence.

“Nanny, why didn’t you come to Disneyland with us?” Warlock asks out of the blue.

Crowley looks at him puzzled, and a bit wary. She knows that kid is up to something, he just needs a while to get to the question he really wants to ask.

“Because it was a family vacation, sweetheart” she explains, sitting at the table in front of him.

“But you are family!” he adds without a second thought.

Crowley is taken back, both by the words and their implications and by how sure he sounds. She doesn’t want to admit it but her heart clenches at the idea that he considers her part of his family.

_ I already know that when this ends it’s going to hurt so much...for the both of us… _

"Dear, someone had to watch the house. That’s why I stayed” she replies instead, after taking some seconds to recover from the boy’s words.

“With Brother Francis” 

“Yes, with Brother Francis. Otherwise your garden and its beautiful flowers would have withered” she says, squinting her eyes. She doesn’t know where he is going with all these questions but she has an intuition that she’s not going to like it.

“Oh” he says, and then he continues eating his cake.

Crowley looks at him expectantly, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Do you like secrets, nanny?” the kid adds, finally, between a piece of cake and another. 

“Secrets? I love secrets”

“I have one”

“Oh, really? What is it about?”

The kid, honest to Satan, looks around to check if they are really alone. Crowley hopes this secret is not about his parents; he honestly can’t think of a good secret concerning them.

“I think Brother Francis fancies you” he whispers, then looks again behind his back, as if he’s expecting Brother Francis to enter the kitchen in that precise moment.

Crowley, in turn, has forgot every basic human function, like breathing or moving.

“Wh..” she clears her throat, “What made you think he fancies me?” she manages to ask, voice struggling to form the word ‘fancy’.

Aziraphale fancying her? _ Yeah, sure… _

“He always looks at you when we are in the garden aaand he always says that he plants roses as red as your hair aaaand he always says you are nice”

“Nice?!” she exclaims, getting out of character for a second.

She’s not nice! Not even a little bit! She’s scary and dark and an occult force to be threatened!

“Yeess” Warlock answers, smiling cheekily.

She really wants to fight him but that smile is so cute and smug, just like she taught him, that she can’t stay mad and ends up smiling herself.

“Me and Brother Francis are just friends, my darling. He does not fancy me, I assure you” she says, getting up to wash the now empty plate. “But I like how you go around telling secrets, even when you’re not sure. It’s a good thing, always say what’s on your mind, even if it may hurt the person. Especially in that case” she adds, gently kissing the boy’s head.

“Nanny, nanny! Can I go out and play a bit?” he asks, immediately forgetting about their conversation. Kids…

“Sure you can, but come inside before it gets dark”

As Warlock goes outside and starts playing with his ball, she washes the dishes, mind going over the entire conversation.

After a while, where she fought a silent battle inside her mind, she reaches a conclusion and snorts.

_ Aziraphale liking her? No way! _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked the story! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
